1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to novel zeolite/silicone suspensions and to the use of such novel suspensions for detergency applications.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of zeolites in detergent compositions is well known to this art. Thus, the zeolites have at least partially replaced the phosphates in detergents. Indeed, the phosphates are believed to be responsible for the eutrophication of water supplies and thus of presenting ecological and environmental difficulties.
However, the known zeolite suspensions present many disadvantages in industrial handling because of their very unusual rheological behavior.
Indeed, these suspensions tend to expand. Their viscosity is very high; they are, therefore, difficult to pump, which makes their use, for example their incorporation into detergent slurries, which may be sprayable, difficult, if not impossible. Moreover, these suspensions also have a tendency to sediment or to gel, which makes them difficult to transport or store.